The invention relates to a device for measuring the height of the body of a person.
For measuring the body height of a person, frequently so-called height measuring rods are used which, for example, are provided in a self-supporting manner with a base part, or are mounted on a wall. The person to be measured typically stands with his/her back against this height measuring rod, and an exact head positioning is predetermined by a so-called head stop. As a result, the person to be measured comes into body contact with the measuring device which is frequently perceived as unpleasant or at least undesirable.
Also already known are contactless height or spacing measurement devices which are placed in the area of the floor of a room. This makes it possible to determine distances, for example, through an ultrasound measurement.